The present invention relates to a divided roll stabilizer. Roll stabilizers are used for prevented rolling movements of the vehicle body relative to the roadway.
In active roll stabilizers, an actuator can be effectively arranged between two stabilizer parts of the roll stabilizer. The actuator can load both stabilizer parts with a torque. The actuator can have, for example, a hydraulic or electric drive. When the actuator is activated, the two stabilizer parts are rotated relative to each other, applying a torque in the stabilizer parts. The stabilizer parts can be constructed as torsion bar springs.
When the direction of travel is changed quickly, the vehicle body tends to undergo rolling movements that can be compensated with the help of an active roll stabilizer.
So that the actuator can be used selectively, parameters such as a rolling movement of the vehicle body or a transverse acceleration of the vehicle are detected. With these parameters, the actuator can be activated selectively, in order to counteract a rolling movement. For the selective activation of the actuator, typically a measurement and control device is used that allows, with the input-side parameters, an activation of the actuator for a desired compensation of the rolling movement. The actuator loads the connected stabilizer parts with a torque or torsion that counteracts the rolling. The detection of measurement variables, such as transverse acceleration or the rolling movement, requires additional expense for the preparation of active roll stabilizers.